The present invention relates to magnetic hard disk drives. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for an improved magnetic head arm assembly (HAA).
Among the better known data storage devices are magnetic disk drives of the type in which a magnetic head slider assembly floats on an air bearing at the surface of a rotating magnetic disk. Such disk drives are often called ‘Winchester’-type drives. In these, one or more rigid magnetic disks are located within a sealed chamber together with one or more magnetic head slider assemblies. The slider assemblies may be positioned at one or both sides of the magnetic disks.
Typically, each magnetic head slider assembly in magnetic disk drives of the type referred to is coupled to the outer end of an arm or load beam. FIG. 1 provides a perspective view of a typical magnetic head arm (HAA) assembly 108. The slider 102 is mounted in a manner which permits gimbaled movement at the free outer end of the suspension 106 such that an air bearing between the slider assembly 102 and the surface of the magnetic disk can be established and maintained. The elongated suspension 106 is coupled to an appropriate mechanism, such as a voice-coil motor (VCM) (not shown), for moving the suspension 106 across the surface of the disk (not shown) so that a magnetic head contained within the slider 102 can address specific concentric data tracks on the disk for writing information on to or reading information from the data tracks.
In order to achieve a quick response ability, a focus has been placed on reducing the weight (and thus, the inertial effects) of the HAA 108. A typical means of achieving this has been to reduce the thickness 110 of the HAA 108. To prevent HAA 108 operational flexure (and thus, poor tracking) and/or unintentional deformation during the assembly processes, rib elements 112 are utilized (such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,353 of Kohso et al.). The rib elements 112 reduce the tendency of the HAA 108 to flex towards and away from the disk surface.
Problems with this design 108 include the complexity of design and difficulty of manufacture. Many complex cutting and bending processes must be performed to produce this HAA baseplate 108. This greatly affects quality control as well as cost of production. It is therefore desirable to have a system and method for an improved magnetic head arm assembly (HAA) that avoids the above-mentioned problems, in addition to other advantages.